


Dimension K-203

by morticialiscious



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Blood and Gore, Drugs, F/M, Grandparent/Grandchild, Incest, Jealousy, Other, Possessive Behavior, Possibly Unrequited Love, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 00:02:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13492614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morticialiscious/pseuds/morticialiscious
Summary: i'm rewriting this one.





	Dimension K-203

**Author's Note:**

> Morticia calls her Rick 'Doc', reference to BTTF and the Pilot Episode

Hi guys, sorry if i made you guys wait for the next chapter. i took some time out in making this one since i lost interest in Rick and Morty for the past couple of months. and here i am again!

i'm planning on writing a new one since i changed how their story goes now that i finally have a plot in mind. (thank god for that) and hope that i continue this one and finish it. see you later! hopefully with the first chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> hi, i'm morticialiscious and i also have a tumblr right here! https://morticialiscious.tumblr.com, so check me out if you're curious on these two, i also post my other fics and art there.
> 
> **edit: my tumblr got deleted along with all my stuff cause of the new regulations. follow me on twitter instead. i'm more active there now, here's the link: https://twitter.com/meaty_drapes**


End file.
